Can I Be Your Prince Rewritten
by LucianKnight
Summary: Rewritten of Can I Be Your Prince. OC x OC. Instead of falling in love with one of the six princes, Lucian falls in love with her "big brother" Aiden. But her love for Aiden won't be easy when six men are trying to win her heart, too.


**~…X…~**

_Lucian never thought her normal life of living as a commoner would end at her eighteen New Year in Charles Kingdom. Being told that she is a long lost Princess of Aracelis was too much for her too take that she ended up running away from the kind old man, who called himself Gaius and that he serves the king._

_Lucian was able to outrun the men in black suit, but sadly outrunning them soon came to an end when she bumped into a man as she was turning to a corner towards her little apartment. "Ah! I'm sorry!" She bowed down and stepped off to the side. However, she was suddenly pulled back, a bit too forceful. "Ah!_

"_Now, where do you think you're going, little princess?" The man asked with a smirk on his face._

"_!" Lucian gasped, turning her head back over her shoulder. She was so in a hurry that she didn't even look at the man that she bump into. She lifted her head up and saw two piercing blue eyes gazing down at her. For a moment, she forgot to breathe as she stared back at the young man, who seems to be in his early twenties._

_She had to admit, this man is handsome. It's rare to find a man with a natural beauty. She couldn't help but gape at the man. His medium raven, layered, hair swayed in the cold wind that passed them by, his bangs covering his eyes a bit but they were still easy to be seen. _

"_Please don't look at me like that." The young man said. "And close your mouth or else a fly might fly in." He laughed._

"_!" Lucian blinked and quickly closed her mouth. "Wait…" She suddenly remembered something that the man said to her moments ago. She looked back at him and her eyes grew slightly. "You…called me Princess…"_

"_Well, you are one." The man said. "Look, Princess, I don't have all night to play hide and seek with you, so you're coming with me." His cheerful expression suddenly changed into a serious one. He stepped closer to Lucian. "Don't even think about escaping from me. I know where you live, little sis." He smiled, but it wasn't a happy one, it was a warning smile._

"_You called me sis!" Lucian shouted, trying to pull her hand out of the man's hand. "I don't know you and I never had a brother! Let me go!"_

"_The more you pull, the more you'll only hurt yourself, Lucian." The young man watched Lucian struggle to free herself from his clutch. "Please don't make this any harder for me."_

"_I will call the police!"_

"_That'll make things easier for me." The young man smiled. "They'll believe me more than you."_

_Lucian glared at the young man. Who cared about his looks? His annoying in Lucian's eyes. "I don't even know you or that old man!"_

"_It's Aiden."_

_This made Lucian stop from struggling away from the man who calls himself Aiden. "What…?"_

"_You said that you don't know me, so I told you my name." Aiden said. "Come on, Lucian. I'm really busy, I don't have time to play around. Dad is going to lose his mind if you and I don't return home tonight. Please, just come with me. You might not believe Gaius, but maybe you can believe your own father."_

"…_." Lucian bit her lips. She doesn't remember her parents, but she does wants to know who they are. The caretaker where she used to live told her that her parents are amazing people when she asked if she knew her parents._

"_Don't you want to know who your parents are?" Aiden asked, and he loosened his grip on Lucian. "If you do, then come with."_

"…_.I'm so confused…" Lucian mumbled. "I-I don't know…" She lowered her hand down and raised her eyes up to Aiden. "Can I trust you? Is the King of Aracelis really my father?"_

"_Yes." Aiden said without any hesitation. He wouldn't have to lie to Lucian, because there's no point. "Come on, the sooner we leave this place, the sooner we can get home."_

~…X…~

What happened that night completely changed Lucian's normal life. One month had passed since that event, and Lucian still isn't used to living in the Caelum Palace. She had gotten used to being together with Aiden and King Noctis. During her first month in the Palace, she had spent most of her time with her father, telling her life, what she did, where she'd lived, and how she got to Charles Kingdom. She also spend a lot of time in her room, looking at old photos from her childhood days. Pictures of her with her family and with six young male children that her father told her are her childhood friends. But what surprised her the most is that her childhood friends are six princes.

She'd seen them in television, but to forget about them as being her friends was a slap in the face for her. Any girls would dream of being friends with six handsome princes, except for Lucian. Her memories of the past as a princess were only a few. It was thanks to the albums that she remembered some, and if it weren't for them, she would never even remember any of the princes or her father and mother.

"This is back when I was four…" Lucian said to no one as she stared at the photo in front of her. She was in her room, looking at more photos of the past. She had nothing else to do today. King Noctis was out in a meeting and won't be coming back until tonight, and Aiden is somewhere in the Palace doing God knows what.

Lucian pulled out the photo of her sitting on her mother's lap in the garden, out of the photo album. She smiled, remembering her mother, Queen Aria. She was the spitting image of her mother and the only things that's different from her mother is her eyes. She got her eye color from her father, a deep green color, like the color of an emerald. King Noctis told her that her mother died a year after she was kidnapped. She was only six at that time and still living in the orphanage located up north of Sanct Sybil. She doesn't have a lot of memories of the night she was taken from her family.

"I wish….that you were still here, mother." Lucian softly whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

As she stared at the photo in her hand, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said, not taking her eyes off the photo.

The door opened and Aiden stepped inside. He was dressed in casual clothing: a black leather jacket, underneath the jacket is a white shirt, a black jeans, a pair of black military boots, and a silver dog tag necklace hanging down his neck.

"Looking at some more photos?" Aiden asked, his eyes staring at Lucian's teary eyes. He sat down on the bed next to her and peered in what she was holding. "..."

Aiden is her "older brother" and she enjoys being with him. One month and he made her feel so welcomed in the Palace. King Noctis adopted Aiden after his parents died when he was a baby. For the first two weeks, she was always with Aiden, not wanting to leave without him by her side.

As for Aiden, he treats her the same way he treated her back when she was a child. He loves her more than what she can imagine, but he can't show that love yet.

"Mother….did she regret anything before she died?" Lucian asked.

"…" Aiden stayed silent for a moment before opening his mouth. "Mom did regret one thing." Before continuing, he pulled Lucian close to his body and placed her in the middle his legs, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head.

"What is it?" Lucian asked. She had gotten used to Aiden doing this to her whenever she feels down.

"It's not being able to see you." Aiden replied. "Ever since the day we lost you, mom never stop thinking of you."

"….." Lucian closed her eyes and the tears that threatened to fall moments ago were now falling down her face.

"But at least you're here now." Aiden smiled a little. "I'm sure that she's happy up there now that you're back with me and dad. That was the last thing she told dad before passing away, that she wanted you back home as soon as possible." He started rubbing Lucian's shoulder, hoping that this little kindness would help her ease the pain inside.

Lucian turned her body around to Aiden and buried her face on his chest. "I miss her…" Her voice was muffled as she say this. Even if she doesn't have a lot of memories of her mother, she still misses her. She knows that her mother is a wonderful lady, and if she could have anything in the world, she would want her mother back.

Aiden's eyelids fell halfway as he stared down at Lucian. "….I miss her, too." He whispered as memories of him with his mother came flooding in his head. Even he wants his mother back. She was too young to pass away and it wasn't fair for him and his dad. They may not be his biological parents, but to him, they are his one and only real parents in the world.

"Come on, let's go take a little nap before we leave for Nobel Michel." Aiden said and he laid down on the bed with Lucian on top of him, still holding her on his arms.

Hearing those two words, Lucian lifted her teary face. "Wh…what?" She lifted her left hand up to her face and wiped her tears.

"We're going to Nobel Michel. Dad is already heading there. He said that there's a meeting he needs to attend to with Mike and the six princes…your friends."

"The…six princes…" Lucian blinked, thinking of how they would respond to her once they see her. She was told by her dad and Aiden that the six princes and mostly the world, thinks that she's dead so it'll be a big surprise for them. "Wait. Why do we have to go?" She asked. If King Noctis is only going to have a meeting with them, then there's no point of her going.

It's not that she doesn't want to go, she just don't see the reason why needs to. It'll be awkward for her once she meets the six princes again. Thirteen years of not seeing one another and having to think that their friend is dead, but she's not can make things really awkward for the seven of them.

"Dad wants you to meet them." Aiden responded.

"Oh. I see."

"You can't say no. The princes will find out soon enough that you're back and alive, so the sooner they see you, the better for everyone."

'"But the world doesn't know that I'm alive."

"That will come soon." Aiden placed his right hand on top of Lucian's head and pushed her head down. "Now go to sleep."

Lucian turned her head to the side and sighed. "But I'm not sleepy."

"I'd rather you go to sleep than let you cry all day." Aiden said. "If you go to sleep, I'll buy you ice cream. You're favorite one, too."

Lucian immediately smiled and looked at Aiden. "I get to choose how many scoops I want."

"Fine. But don't blame me when you get fat." Aiden said in a serious tone but that soon changed into a fit of laughter. "Ahahaha!"

"Hey! I'm not gonna get fat!" Lucian frowned in a playful way and smacked Aiden on the chest.

"You sure love ice cream a lot." Aiden rolled his eyes as he placed the white blanket over him and Lucian.

"Of course I do! Ice cream makes people happy!" Lucian smiled and rolls off to the side. "I eat it all the time when I get sad."

"Yeah, you'll die at an early age if you keep eating them." Aiden said under his breath.

"I heard that."

"I meant for you to hear what I said."

"I hate you." Lucian mumbled and turned her body away from Aiden. Though she couldn't help stop the tiny smile forming in her lips. She knows that Aiden is just joking around and that she was too. She's not stupid to eat ice cream all the time. She knows the consequence of eating too much of it.

"Aww. The little princess don't mean that, do you?" Aiden's lips twitched upward as he moves closer to Lucian. "That wounds my little heart." He then started poking Lucian on the cheek. "Come on, tell me you don't mean what you said."

"No, I hate you." Lucian bit her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Aiden raised his eyebrows. "Then I guess I'll just have to get the princess' love back. Big brother will be lonely without his little sister." He wrapped his arm around Lucian's waist while his leg went over hers. He leaned closer and whispered to her ear. "How about I buy the princess her favorite chocolate, too?" He said seductively. "I'll buy as much as you want."

Lucian quickly turned her head back over her shoulder. "Deal."

Aiden looked at her for a few seconds before pulling his face back. "Sheesh. You'll forgive anyone when it comes to food." He let go of Lucian and laid onto his back.

"No." Lucian shook her head. "I'll only do that to you and father. Anyone else…no. And the way you said 'How about I buy the princess her favorite chocolate, too?' is really just…ugh. Don't do that. That creeped me out."

Aiden smiled and looked at Lucian from the corner of his eye. "But you loved it."

"Hell no."

"Language, young lady."

"Let's just go to sleep." Lucian threw her arms around Aiden and snuggled to him. "You better buy me my ice cream and chocolate later." She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth coming from Aiden.

Aiden lets out a loud sigh and looked down at Lucian. "….What to do…you'll get fat…"

"I'm still awake." Lucian said in between her teeth as her right arms went down to Aiden's stomach and suddenly pinched him.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get."

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"…Love you."

"Love you, too, idiot."

Aiden smiled and ruffled Lucian's silver-white hair with his large hand. She may not know the real meaning of his words yet, but she will…someday.

**~…X…~**


End file.
